Mysterious Reality
by T.L. Umi R
Summary: (Updated!) Miaka Yuuki was the Priestess of Suzaku and knew about the other priestesses somewhat too. One day, what seemed almost impossible to happen became real. Now all she has to do is figure out why. Please R&R!
1. New Neighbors

MYSTERIOUS REALITY  
  
! ~DISCLAIMER~ ! Ok I know I didn't have this before and sorry that I have to put this here now but I think everyone is smart enough to figure out that these characters and their background stories are not mine. Only this storyline is mine.  
  
~Chapter 1~ New Neighbors  
  
Miaka Yuuki yawned as she stretched. It was early morning and the sunlight was beginning to peek over the horizon of fading night. She began to dress into her school uniform when she took notice of a moving truck outside the house next door. 'I wonder who's moving into that house. No one has lived there for years. I'll drop by there later to see who lives there and welcome them.' She thought to herself. Her green eyes then caught a glimpse of the clock. "OH NO I'M LATE!" She screamed as she realized that she overslept.  
  
She finished dressing quickly and ran to the door. Yui Hugo was already standing in the doorway with her book bag, watching her clock. "Miaka, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Yui reminded her as her blue eyes watched her friend stuff two pieces of toast in her mouth. Miaka then grabbed her school bag and rushed out the door with Yui.  
  
"Miaka, you really need to try chewing your food." Yui commented as Miaka swallowed the toast whole. "Why? Chewing takes time and I haven't got any of that in the morning. Hey Yui, did you see that moving truck outside? Weird isn't it? I mean no one has bought that house in ages and suddenly, poof! It's sold!" Yui nodded, "I thought that place was condemned by now. Any idea who's moving in?" Miaka shook her head no then smiled, "Hey Yui, I'll race ya! Ready, GO!" "HEY! That's not fair! You got a head start!" Yui called after her friend who was already half a block ahead of her.  
  
The day seemed to move by more slowly then ever. By the time the bell had rang, both students and teachers were relieved. When Miaka reached her house, she had nearly forgotten all about the new neighbor when out of nowhere, a girl who looked to be about Miaka's age, approached her. She had two long brown braids and seemed to be wearing a faded blue school uniform. Her brown eyes seemed sad.  
  
"Hello." the girl greeted as she smiled warmly. "Oh you must be the new neighbor! Hi, I am Miaka Yuuki." Miaka replied. The girl seemed to hide a small laugh then responded, "I am Suzuno. Nice to finally meet you Miaka." Miaka's green eyes blinked a little in confusion as she thought to herself, 'Wasn't that the name of the priestess of Byakko?' The girl's brown eyes were filled with happiness as she whispered, "So you have heard of me, Priestess of Suzaku."  
  
Miaka backed away a little, speechless, her jaw dropped. Suzuno smiled, "Well since you know of me, allow me to introduce you to my best friend, Takiko." A girl of 16 stepped out from behind Suzuno. She had long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Takiko giggled, "Hiya Miaka!"  
  
Miaka's green eyes widened even more at the sight of the first priestess, "Priestess of Byakko? Priestess of Genbu? But I thought both of you were..." "Dead? Well we were." Takiko answered with a smile. Suzuno giggled a little as she looked to her friend Takiko, "I think we have some explaining to do." Takiko nodded in agreement then added, "Miaka can we please come in so we can explain in a little privacy?" Miaka finally shook out of her shocked state and nodded as she opened the door to her house and let them in. 'Both priestesses had died. In order for them to be brought back from the afterlife, something must be wrong.' she thought to herself as she sat down in the living room while the two girls sat across from her.  
  
*~AUTHOR: Well that's it for the first chapter! I know its kind of short but I'll see if this story is successful and if it is I'll post more. Thanks for reading! Please R&R!~* 


	2. Reunion

Mysterious Reality  
  
What's happened so far A house next to Miaka's, after many years of being abandoned, has finally been bought. But the new owners are none other then Suzuno and Takiko themselves. Miaka's thought: Wait a minute, aren't they dead?  
  
Responses to Reviews Lanen: Thank you very much for the support. I promise this story will get better.  
  
Serrith D.C.: well there was only one chapter up and thanks a lot for the nice review! Washuu: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~Chapter 2~ Reunion  
  
An unbelievable story, told by Takiko and Suzuno, left Miaka in awe. She could not believe her ears and would have normally thought it all to be a lie. But it couldn't be a lie, for both of them were sitting right before her, right in front of her eyes. "Miaka? Are you alright? Takiko, she doesn't look so well." Suzuno commented. "Well there are two people sitting before her who are suppose to be dead so I honestly do not really blame her for that reaction." Takiko replied in a nonchalant manner.  
  
The words of the two priestesses filled her mind. When she sorted out the story, it seemed so unlikely to happen but she had to also remind herself that when dealing with the four gods' powers, almost anything was possible.  
  
The story went that when they had died they found each other in the afterlife. They had spent many years, both with the ones they loved from the book. One day, Suzaku appeared to them both, along with their gods, Genbu and Byakko. All three requested that they both return to the living world, for their help was going to be needed by the priestess of Suzaku, Miaka Yuuki. They were disappointed in having to leave their loves but they agreed and had been revived. It took them a few months to find her and a house close enough to her but when they did, they moved in.  
  
"Did Suzaku, Genbu or Byakko give any reason why I would need your help?" Miaka questioned after some silence had passed. Both priestesses shook their heads no. "Whatever you have to face ahead of you must be pretty bad in order for them to summon us back." Suzuno said as she looked at the ground in thought. "At least we wont have to do this ourselves though! So cheer up Suzuno! They should be arriving any moment now." Takiko smiled as she glanced at a clock on a nearby wall. "Huh? Who?" Miaka inquired as she looked between the two. "Oh yeah! Miaka, there's a surprise coming for you. Actually, it should be here any time now!" Suzuno giggled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and an impatient knocking was heard.  
  
Miaka stood up and walked to the door, her green eyes filled with curiosity. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what this surprise was. "Hello. May I help you?" Miaka asked as she opened the door. Taka stood before her. He smiled as he then pointed behind him and said, "Hey Miaka, guess what I fought when walking through the streets at work today." Her green eyes widened as she stepped back a bit, her hands covering her mouth. There before her were the rest of the Suzaku Seven, all alive and well.  
  
After running up to each and very single one and hugging them, Miaka invited them in and introduced them all to Takiko and Suzuno. They all seemed to have the same reaction as she did. While many hours passed, each one told the tale of how it was possible that they were all here and alive.  
  
For Tasuki and Chichiri, they had come back to Konan for a visit. They both were in the shrine to Suzaku when they suddenly noticed the statue was glowing. Suddenly, they were engulfed in a red light as Suzaku himself stood before them. He had asked them to go to Miaka and help her in her world. When they agreed, they realized that they were now standing on a street in the real world.  
  
Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko and Mitskauke had been with Tihstun when one day she approached them and said that Suzaku had wished them to return to Miaka's world. They had agreed and before they knew it, there they were, right in front of Miaka's house.  
  
Taka had been on his way to see Miaka when he had glimpse at two guys on the street who looked awfully familiar. When he got closer he realized that it really was Chichiri and Tasuki. He didn't know what else to do but take them with him. And when he reached her house and saw the rest of the senshi there, he knew something was wrong and figured Miaka would know what is going on and rang.  
  
Miaka then took notice that since most of the priestesses were there, she should call Yui to come over. Miaka stood up and walked over to the phone and dialed Yui's number. After a few rings, Yui picked up. "Hi, Yui-Chan? You'll never believe what is happening!" She was interrupted as Yui sounded as though she were in trouble, "You wont believe who showed up at my doorstep! Miaka, you've got to get out of that house! You have to.." Yui was then interrupted by a deep voice, "HEY! I thought I said no phone calls! Now you'll have to suffer for your disobedience, bitch." Miaka couldn't make it out of who it was but whoever it was, they were yelling at Yui after that. "Yui-Chan who's over there? Who's yelling at you!?" Yui's voice trembled and now sounded afraid as she answered, "Miaka you have to get away from that house! You have to hide! You have to.." Her green eyes quivered as she heard the phone go dead.  
  
She ran back to her group of friends, now panicking. "Miaka what's wrong?" Hotohori asked in worry. "It's Yui-Chan! Something's wrong!" she replied.  
  
*~AUTHOR: well that's it for chapter 2! Don't worry I promise this story will get better along the way but that's it for now. Please R&R! And thanks to all of you who responded to my last chapter!~* 


	3. Unwanted Guests

MYSTERIOUS REALITY  
  
What happened Last Chapter Miaka had found out about how Takiko and Suzuno had come to be her neighbors and as if that wasn't enough to amaze her, she finds all of her Suzaku Seven standing on her doorstep! After the happy reunion, Miaka had tried to tell her friend Yui all about it but for some reason, Yui's phone went dead after she was threatened.  
  
Review Responses Lanen: Well I like to be different ^.^ and I might not know alot of french too well but I know thats a compliment so thank you very much!  
  
Serrith D. C.: If you liked last chapter, then this should be your favorite so far. Its far more interesting ^.^  
  
Kiyo: Heres your wish! Next Chapter! Hope you enjoy  
  
Teto: Lol, Hey Tara! Thanks for reviewing the story even though you're really not into this anime stuff.  
  
~Chapter 3~ Unwanted Guests  
  
"Miaka, calm down. Panicking is not going to help Yui. Tell us exactly what happened." Taka said soothingly as his hands rested on her shoulders. Her eyes looked at the ground while a sigh escaped her lips, "I called Yui-Chan and was about to tell her what had happened when suddenly I noticed that she didnt sound like herself. Then I heard a voice from her house sceraming at her to get off the phone." Tears began to build as she recalled these memories to thought and went on saying, "Something terrible has happened to Yui-Chan, I can feel it." Takiko then whispered something to Suzuno after hearing this story and after a moment they both nod. "We better see whats happening. We should travel to Yui's house." Takiko suggested. "Yes! We have to hurry though, it looks as if it were about to rain." Miaka added as she peeked out a window at the gray threatening clouds in the sky. "No, not you Miaka. Its best if you stay here." Suzuno calmly responded.  
  
Miaka's eyes filled with confusion. "But why shouldn't I go? She's my best friend!" she argued. "We understand this Miaka, but it is in your best interests to stay here." Takiko said as her blue eyes looked at the young hysterical priestess. "But WHY?! I CAN'T JUST SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING WHILE I KNOW MY FRIEND'S IN DANGER!" Miaka shouted. Suzuno sighed as she stood and whispered to Nuriko in his ear, "Please, keep her here until Takiko and I at least return." He nodded as Suzuno motioned for Takiko to come. Miaka was about to run after them as they moved towards the door but Nuriko suddenly stopped her, "I'm sorry Miaka. I know how badly you wish to help Yui but right now, the best you could be of help is by staying put until they come back."  
  
When Takiko and Suzuno had closed the door behind them, everyone started talking. "Miaka, how do we know we can trust those two?" Tasuki asked with suspision in his voice. "To be honest with you, I really don't think you can, no da." Chichiri replied as he sat on the couch in thought. Everyone turned and stared at the monk with curiosity. Feeling the eyes, he went on, "Well you see, no da, when they were here, I sensed a strange power coming from them both, no da. Suzuno had a strong power, but Takiko's was even stronger, no da. I think there's something that they are not telling us, no da."  
  
Miaka's green eyes widened. Surprisingly, the question of what side they were on never really crossed her mind. She just assumed that since they were the first two priestesses in the book, they were good. As she thought about that, she was torn, for the memory of her battle with Yui seemed to tag along in her thoughts. She had thought that since Yui was her friend, she would never hurt Miaka. How wrong she had been then, she could be wrong now about the priestesses. 'Could it be the power the gods left within them when they coupled?' she wondered to herself. 'Maybe thats the power Chichiri sensed.' While Miaka sat in her thoughts, the senshi were in a heated discusion.  
  
"They seemed to be nice enough to trust! If they really wanted to hurt us, I'm sure they would have tried already!" Taka argued. "I still say that those two can't be trusted! How well do you know them, huh Taka?" Tasuki asked with a glare in his amber eyes. When Taka lowered his head and didn't respond, Tasuki concluded with, "See? My point exactly! They could be working with the Seriyuu Seven for all we know!" Hotohori then looked up from his gaze at the floor and commented, "Now now, Tasuki. Lets not jump to conclusions. It's true we know nothing of them, but then again we also knew nothing of each other when we first met. How did you know you could trust me? You had to put your faith in me. And that is what we must do for these girls. Have faith in them." Nuriko sighed with a loving tone in his sigh as he added in a swooning voice, "Isn't he such a dream boat? Whatever my highness says I'll go along with." As Hotohori made a face of disgust, Chiriko then suggested, "Why don't we just wait until they come back. By then, we will see how much we can trust them." A doorbell then rang at that very moment, snapping Miaka out of her thoughts.  
  
All of the senshi shut up and looked at Miaka. She stood and took afew steps towards the door when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Miaka, it might be them. I should get it." Tasuki warned as his hand remained on her shoulder. Her own hand gently raised towards his and brushed it away as she said, "Whether its them or not, I will have to see who it is. And if it is them, we will have to confront them sooner or later." Tasuki seemed surprised at this statement and so did everyone else, except Taka, who just walked beside her and smiled with encouragement. She took a deep breath as her trembling hand gripped the icy cold handle of the wooden door. Taka's gentle hand held her other hand as though signaling that he was there with her, and wasn't planning to leave her side.  
  
She then called, "Who is it?" as she turned the knob and pulled the door towards her. She gasped as the Seriyuu Senshi stood on her doorstep. "Nice to see you again, priestess of Suzaku." Nakago said with an evil, twisted smile. Taka charged at him but a blue light flashed when he reached a certain point and caused him to fly back into the wall behind Miaka. She turned as her green eyes widened, "TAKA!" Suboshi's yo-yo like weapon quickly wrapped around her body as she was turned. The other senshi all tried to charge at them but a bolt of lightening struck the floor before them all.  
  
Soi glared at them, "Do not move, Suzaku Warriors!" A small child like being floated next to Miaka who struggled to break free. "If you take a step closer, not only will you all be electricuted but your priestess will also suffer." Miboshi warned as he held his spinning top like thing next to her neck. All the senshi screamed her name as they realized they were powerless and could do nothing to stop them as they vanished in a blinding blue light. From down the street came Takiko and Suzuno running. When they reached there, they found all the senshi very upset. Suddenly Tasuki looked up at thme both at their clueless faces. "You.." he growled as he slowly stepped in their direction. "Whats wrong Mr Tasuki? What happened here?" Takiko questioned with confusion. His amber eyes glistened with anger, "What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Chichiri's arms appeared around Tasuki's. "Tasuki, calm down, no da! It wasn't their fault!" the monk reasoned but the enraged warrior broke free and charged at Takiko. "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU GUYS HAD NEVER COME BACK!" he screamed as he pulled out his tessen, still running in Takiko's direction.  
  
*~AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know how you all hate them and so do I but guess what? Its a cliffhanger! Yes a cliffhanger. Please R&R and maybe I'll post the next chapter up really soon. Thanks! Byebyes for now! ~* 


	4. Secrets Revealed

MYSTERIOUS REALITY  
  
What Happened In the Last Chapter Takiko and Suzuno walk off telling Miaka to stay put. As they are gone, Miaka and her senshi begin to wonder how much they can really trust those two. They get a strange visitor at the door which turn out to be the exact people they really didnt want to see, the Seriyuu Seven! The Suzaku Warriors are powerless to stop them as they capture and kidnapp Miaka. And who happens to show up after all this? Suzuno and Takiko. How will all this end? Sorry can't tell you. Hope you like surprises, cause this chapter is full of them! ^.^ enjoy!  
  
Responses to Reviews Serrith D. C. : ^.^ glad you like this story so far. I know its going to get confusing for you since you don't know this anime, sorry about that.  
  
Lanen: I usually try to fufill my readers' requests but I am sorry this is one I can't. Sorry :(  
  
The Kitsune: Thanks Lisa ^.^ I'll try getting the chapters up quicker  
  
Thank you to all those who review. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have continued the story.  
  
~Chapter 4~ Secrets Revealed  
  
The senshi all gasped as they watched their fellow warrior charge at Takiko with his tessen. "Takiko you have no choice now, you have to defend yourself until they get here." Suzuno warned. Takiko nodded as she held out her hands infront of her and closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Tasuki." A green light outlined her hands as Tasuki was a foot from her. As he raised his tessen over his fiery red hair and brought it down upon her extended hands, an invisible barrier stopped his tessen just before it touched her. "What the fuck is this?!" Tasuki yelled as he repeatedly smacked the metal fan against the barrier. 'Is this the power I sensed?' Chichiri pondered to himself. After afew minutes of useless attacking, Tasuki 's tessen fell from his hands as he panted with exhaustion. When his tessen hit the ground, Takiko let her hands down to her sides as the light disappeared. Hotohori growled, "As the Emperor of Konan, I demand to know what in Suzaku's name is going on!" Takiko sighed as she walked to the living room and sat on the couch saying, "Suzu, you explain."  
  
Suzuno nodded as she cleared her throat, "Well, you see, your priestess Miaka is still very young and has not been completely given all of her rights of the god, Suzaku." All the jaws of the warriors dropped except for Nuriko's. He seemed shocked but then snapped out of it as he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! HOW THE HECK WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Suzuno sweatdropped as she responded, "I was the second priestess in the book... I think I would know. Anyways, because of this, you haven't witnessed any changes in her yet. When, possibly if, she recieves her rights, she will have her own powers." "AH! NOW I GET IT NO DA!" Chichiri shouted suddenly with happiness. Everyone blinked and gazed at him like he was nuts. The monk felt embarrassed by all the stares and disappeared into his kasa. "What a peculiar celestrial warrior." Takiko said with curiosity.  
  
As everyone watched the kasa to see if he was going to come out, Chiriko walked up to Takiko. Takiko brought her stare from the kasa and glanced at the young boy. "You must have psychic powers, Ms Takiko." he stated. She blinked alittle confused then replied, "Why yes I do." He then walked over to Suzuno and stared at her. Suzuno looked down at the child. "What powers do you have, Ms Suzuno?" he questioned. She knelt down to his level of height and smiled brightly, "Aren't you the inquizitive one? Do you wish me to show you my powers so early?" He nodded as the rest of the senshi's eyes darted to Suzuno. She smiled and warned, "Alright but you wont remember a thing."  
  
Everyone but Takiko made a face of confusion as a white light outlined her entire body while she closed her eyes. The light the flashed brightly around the room. 'What the fuck did she do? Why can't I move? Am I asleep? What happened?' Tasuki's voice echoed in his mind. He wasn't the only one experencing these feelings as all the other warriors did. As quickly as they felt this feeling, the feeling left as they all slowly openned their eyes. Taka glared at Suzuno, "What the hell did you do?!" Suzuno smiled gently as she whispered, "Well.. maybe you all should look around yourselves."  
  
*~AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry everyone. I must leave you at a cliffhanger. Writers block has finally hit me. Sorry it was a short chapter. Please R&R!~* 


	5. Takiko's Love

MYSTERIOUS REALITY  
  
*~Author: So sorry that I haven't written in so long, but there were afew events in my life that recently altered my time to write more to this story. But the good thing is that my writer's block is gone. I thank all of you who checked to see if there was a new chapter up and was patient with me. You all are the best ^_^~*  
  
What's Happened In the Last Chapter Miaka has been kidnapped and the firey mad Tasuki has taken Takiko as his target of blame! But just as he was about to hit her, he noticed that she wasn't feeling any of the blows, revealing her psychic powers. But what were the powers of Suzuno? Young Chiriko wants to know, so as an answer to his questioning, Suzuno reveals her powers. But what were they? The warriors then discover that they can't move! What happened?  
  
Responses to Reviews Endless Rain: ^^;;; Thank you very much! Sorry this Chapter took soo long! Hope you like it.  
  
Serrith D. C.: I know its kinda hard, sorry about that. ^^;;  
  
Teto: Well the block has FINALLY past. Took awhile but now that its gone I have great new ideas for this story!  
  
Lanen: Yes its very very evil! Lol hope ya like this chapter!  
  
Son-Gohan: Thanks for the nice review! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter now though.  
  
~Chapter 5~ Takiko's Love  
  
As soon as this feeling had happened to the senshi, the feeling faded. Suzuno giggled as they began to regain a concious. "That was mean of you Suzu!" Takiko laughed. Taka's eyes slowly openned. His vision was still alittle blurry but his hearing was shattered by Nuriko's squeal of delight. "Oh your highness! You look so beautiful!!!" The crossdresser complimented. "Huh?" Hotohori questioned as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his face while he moved infront of a mirror. A scream rang in the air the moment his eyes caught sight of his reflection.  
  
Suzuno began to back away giggling as the enraged emperor turned to her in an evil glare. The other warrirors broke out with laughter. Hotohori's lips were covered in hot pink lipstick. His pale eyelids were now colored with purple powdery eyeshadow. Black eyeliner brought out the color of his angry eyes that now had eyelashes thick with mascara. His long dark green hair was parted and pulled into to cute ponytails that hung on either side of his head. He continued to wear is royal Ancient Chinese robes except a frilly pink apron with the words Kiss Me imprinted in the fabric covered the stately robes. No one who laid sight on him could keep a straight face for more then a second.  
  
He was not the only one who was dressed unusually. Tasuki was wearing a black enlarged spiked dog collar around his neck while a yellow ribbon was weaved in his wild fiery redish orange hair. Chichiri was wearing a monkey costume with a banana in his hand where his staff was once held. Nuriko was clothed in a Catholic priest's outfit while Chiriko was dressed as a High School graduate. Mitskauke was in a peculiar outfit that was stranger then the rest to the senshi, for he was dressed as a Royal Brittish Guard. Taka is in a medival knight's suit of armor. He could barely remain standing. The sight of them all scared the senshi but not the two mikos, who were blue in the face with laughter.  
  
Chiriko blinked in a confused matter while he stood before a full-length mirror. He sighed sadly as he threw off the cap on his head. Takiko picked it up from the ground and looked at the 13 year old who seemed so depressed. "Is something wrong?" the priestess asked with concern. "Oh its nothing... it's just..." he sighed, "I was hoping to see Ms. Suzuno's power but it seems as though she only had the ability to dress us strangely. Takiko then realized what was wrong and began to giggle. "Oh young Chiriko, you are wrong. Suzuno had not lied to you. She really did prove to you her powers." Takiko assured with a smile across her face. The warriors and him all turned to the smiling Byakko priestess. Some glances were glares of anger and some were confusion. "What do you mean?! All she did was put us in funny clothes and put makeup on Hotohori! Thats not a power!" Taka argued with frustration. Here they were, trying to figure out the powers of the priestesses while Miaka was kidnapped! Taka would not standby any longer, playing these silly games. He quickly ran towards the door, his strong, warm, powerful hand an inch from turning the cold metal doorknob, when suddenly, the knob began to turn on its own.  
  
The senshi all took a fighting stance as their eyes watched the knob turn. The hinges of the door creaked as it openned. Takiko looked up to see the new comer. Her jaw dropped as she ran to greet the figure that remained standing in the doorway. She hugged him tightly as her eyes seemed to glitter with joy. "Tomite! I didn't know you were coming! I knew about the others but not you!" She said to the visitor. He stood about as tall as Taka did, wearing a sailor-like gray hat. He had heavy clothes on that were of dull color. All the senshi of Suzaku gasped but Nuriko. They could remember the time that they had travelled to the north, where Nuriko passed away. Their memories could even stretch to when they had met Tomite the first time in the cave. Now they could see why his spirit was left to guard the priestess's shinzaho, for the look Takiko and Tomite gave to each other was only a look of pure love and devotion.  
  
*~AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this Chapter was a little short but I have another chapter coming that will be longer. Please R&R!~* 


	6. Heartbreak

MYSTERIOUS REALITY  
  
What Happened Last Chapter Suzuno revealed her powers of having control over time. But Taka was too impatient to get to Miaka so he decides to leave and go to her himself. As soon as he reached for the door knob though, someone else from the other side was already turning it. Who should be standing there but the Genbu Seishi! And Takiko could not be any happier to see her lost love, Tomite.  
  
Review Responses Princess Kidd: Well thank you. I always try to do something new and different ^_^. Hope you like this Chapter.  
  
Aeris: Well just for you I have added a new paragraph all about them and talk more about them. Hope you like it ^_^  
  
~Chapter 6~ Heartbreak  
  
Takiko's face glowed with her happiness at seeing her beloved. It was obvious of how long it had been since they were last together. She hugged onto him, seeming as though she were never going to let him go, and they moved to the now empty living room. As soon as they sat down on the couch, they shared a passionate long kiss. The Suzaku Seven and Suzuno remained at the door trying to give them as much time together as they could. But then they noticed that Tomite was not the only guest.  
  
Rest of the Genbu Seven stood at the door, a look of confusion on each of their faces. They didn't know where they were nor who the people were at the door. But the Suzaku warriors, except for Nuriko, recognized one with an eye patch. And he recognized them as well. After they recognized the one guy, the Suzaku Seven greeted each with such happiness and welcomed all of them into Miaka's home, except for Hotohori who thought was rude to invite them into Miaka's home without her permission. They slowly moved to the living room and sat down as a heated conversation began as the Genbu warriors told of their journey to this strange land. They all had experienced the same as the priestess and before they could understand what was happening, they were standing before Miaka's door. Everyone seemed to be interested in this story except two people, Taka and Suzuno.  
  
No one seemed to notice their absence from the group but Suzuno caught a glimpse of him as she stood at the window. He was leaning against a wall near the door with an annoyed looked on his face. "Why are you so bothered by this visit of the Genbu Seven? Why are you not over there greeting them like the others?" Suzuno questioned him while she remained staring out the window. "I should be asking you the same question." Taka replied with a bit a spitefulness in his voice. Suzuno's brown eyes suddenly glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He could feel her stare and sighed as He turned and faced her.  
  
Out of respect she did the same. "Its just," he explained, "I can't stand it! Here we are, sitting around, listening to stories while Miaka is gone! She could be in danger! She needs our help and what are we doing?!" He then glanced at the other Suzaku warriors watching them laugh with the Genbu Seven. He growled and continued, "WE ARE JUST DOING NOTHING!!!" Everyone's eyes focused on him as Taka breathed slowly trying to gain control of his temper. Suzuno smiled politely and whispered to him, "You really must learn to not be so easily angered." Takiko looked to Suzuno for an explaination for Taka's outburst but Suzuno just gave her a look as if saying You are better off not knowing. Takiko shrugged and started up another conversation drawing back everyone else's attention.  
  
Taka sighed then looked at Suzuno, "You never told me why you are not talking with the others." Suzuno looked back out the window. It seemed as though she were waiting for something and no longer paying him attention. Taka was just about to yell at her when he noticed her brown eyes grow wide and happy. She turned and ran to the door but didn't go outside. Instead she just stood there waiting. A knock interupted the conversation and caused everyone to join the Byakko Priestess at the door. Hotohori turned the knob and pulled the door to him, and there before the emperor, as well as the others, was Tokaki.  
  
Suzuno hugged him smiling but it was obvious that this wasn't the person she was waiting for. She looked up at him with her smile as her cheerful voice greeted him, "Its been so long! How are you?" He seemed just as happy to see her. "I'm fine, Suzu-chan. But I can tell you are disappointed, is something wrong?" he questioned. She sighed while her brown eyes darted to the ground. Her meek voice replied, "Did Tatara come with you?" Taka's eyes widened as his ears caught the word Tatara. His trip to the Sairou Empire and his meeting Tatara had refreshed in his mind.  
  
Tatara, keeper of the shinzaho for the Byakko priestess. He remembered of how him and Suzuno asked to stay together forever of the god Byakko and of how thier request was rejected. He could only imagine how much it hurt for them to be separated for so long. Now Taka's eyes looked around Tokaki, only to see all the other warriors there but he only recognized his master and his wife, Subaru. But they were now young looking. Suzuno was looking with Taka behind Tokaki but her eyes could not find her beloved in the crowd. Tokaki sighed as he laid his hands on her shoulders as his deep voice sounded sad and compassionate, "Priestess, you won't find Tatara here. He didn't come."  
  
Suzuno's brown eyes widened and quivered as it seemed they were about to shed tears. Her voice now whispered, "Why? Where is he?" Tokaki looked away. He could not answer her questions and looked to his wife for help. He did not want to explain, he didn't want to see her cry. Subaru nodded to her husband then grabbed Suzuno's hand saying in a happy voice, "Let's go for a walk Suzu-chan and catch up on things!" The priestess didn't even have time to object to the suggestion as the young woman pulled her out of the door and through the crowd of warriors and down the street.  
  
Taka welcomed the rest of the Byakko seishi in as the living room was now overflowing with people. Takiko, who was cuddling with her Tomite, looked up at the new crowd of people and smiled, greeting them all. But her warriors all seemed not too happy to see the Byakko Seishi. A sigh escaped Takiko's soft pink lips as her blue eyes watched the tension build up in the room and Tomite's glare meeting Tokaki's. Tasuki looked back and forth between both groups of warriors then interupted the silence by shouting in an annoyed voice, "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE GLARES?!" No one answered his question and all the seishi, except Suzaku's, crossed their arms and turned away from one another. Tomite just replied spitefully, "We cannot let rest the past. When our countries fought one another, they were our enemies. Even though it was so long ago the feelings to one another and the memories remain fresh."  
  
Before he could continue on with the details of the fighting Subaru walked in, Suzuno trailing behind her at a slow speed. The priestess's cheeks were damp and reddened. Her eyes quivered and shimmered with tears that had yet to be shed. But it her brown eyes were wide with sadness and everyone could see that she had been crying for a very long time. Takiko jumped up, leaving Tomite alone on the couch as she ran to Suzuno's side. Seeing her best friend in this condition really made her want to cry with her. Takiko hugged her friend as she questioned with sympathy ringing in her voice, "Suzu-chan what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Suzuno was so upset her body was shaking. Her voice trembled like no one else had heard it do before. "Takiko, Tatara isn't coming. Byakko wouldn't let him come!" She broke down, crying on her friend's shoulder.  
  
*~AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, what do you all think of this chapter? I had such an inspiration lately that I got a chance to post this one earlier then I thought I would. Well actually I would have posted it earlier if F.F.net didn't make me wait so long! But oh well. Please R&R!~* 


	7. Ideas

MYSTERIOUS REALITY  
  
What Happened Last Chapter The Genbu Seven have now arrived, along with Takiko's love Tomite. But Taka is not interested in them, all he cares about is rescuing Miaka and has his mind set to it. Just before he could find out why Suzuno wasn't interested in the Genbu Seven's arrival, more people show up. The Byakko Seven! (AN: Man aint this house getting crowded?) But Suzuno's love Tatara isnt with them. Old feelings breakout between the Genbu and Byakko seishi but before any fighting can start, Suzuno comes back from a walk in tears, saying her love couldnt come.  
  
Responses To Reviews Suzuno fan: Took awhile but now the new chapter is up. And if you thought last chapter was sad, the rest of the story is going to be even worse and even more sad. So you better get your hanky ready for the next chapters.  
  
Flying heart: Glad ya like it. I always try doing something new. Sorry it was so confusing. I know it can be alittle hard to understand but in the end everything will be cleared up and you will be able to understand it better.  
  
Thank you to all those who review. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have continued the story.  
  
~Chapter 7~ Ideas  
  
The tension between the Genbu and Byakko Seishi had faded away for the moment as the Byakko priestess stood at the door, crying on her best friend's shoulder. Everyone seemed to be confused except for Tokaki and Subaru. Finally, Suzuno forced herself to stop the tears as she regained her composure. Takiko whispered something to her friend and with a nod from the Byakko Miko, Takiko had returned to the others in the living room, a smile on her face.  
  
"Now this is what I like to see," the Genbu Miko said, her voice cheerful, "No more fighting. Lets leave the past to rest and think about our futures!" As Takiko went on, talking about how fighting is bad, Suzuno slipped away to outside the house. She needed some time to herself. No one seemed to really notice she was gone either as everyone stared at the Genbu priestess like she was crazy.  
  
"I agree! We shouldn't care about the past and just worry about the present," Taka replied, "First thing we should be worrying about is how to get Miaka back!" No one seemed to disagree with this idea. Everyone began talking at once, each person speaking about what they feel would be the best plan. Hotohori stood up in all the shouting and yelled above the others, "SILENCE!" The shouts stopped and it was the first time all day that the house was quiet.  
  
Already Takiko was coudling with her Tomite, yeat she paid close attention although I cant say the same for Tomite. "We shall hear eachothers ideas one at a time. But until then, everyone shall remain quiet," Hotohori ordered as he took a seat on a chair.  
  
Hikitsu stood up to face everyone, "I shall go first since I am the oldest of you all and have the most experience with the mikos. Our first priority is to get back the priestess Miaka. We shall take turns and whoever holds this," he said as he held up the T.V remote, "Shall be the one who speaks. But other then that, no speaking. And will you two stop coudling over there? Its grossing me out!"  
  
Takiko giggled as Tomite blushed bright red. Once the giggles had stoped Hikitsu cleared his throat and began to speak once more, "My plan is that we ambush them, fight them, then take Miss Yuuki." A few people nodded to agree, while the others gave a look that showed that they were not content with this plan. Before Hikitsu could say anything else, Nuriko snatched the remote from him, "Enough with you old man, its my turn."  
  
Before Nuriko could notice anything, Subaru slipped the remote from his hand and said with a laugh, "Not quite. For its my turn now. You are three people behind me. Now my suggestion is that we called the Seriyuu Seshi and try to talk them into giving back the Miko." Everyone was very quiet. Chiriko went to her side and whispered in her ear, "I do not think that plan will work at all. I dont think anyone else agrees either." He then returned to his seat as Subaru sighed and handed the remote to Uruki.  
  
"I personally agree with Hikitsu," Uruki said as she continued, "After all this is the Seriyuu Seshi. They have been known to cheat and steal before. Lets just attack them and see what happens." Even those who were reluctant at the idea the first time, now agreed. Taka stood up and smiled as he said, "Lets go now. I know the way, just follow me." He then hurried out the door as everyone followed him, making sure to keep Takiko in the middle of them all. Suzuno followed behind them.  
  
~Authors Notes: Sorry that this chapter took forever to get up but it's finally here. I am going to try to post a lot faster and a lot more. So keep checking in and leaving reviews. If there are no reviews, I won't continue the story. I don't care if they are flames or praises just as long as they are reviews. Hope you all in enjoyed this chapter even if it was a little shorter then the others.~* 


	8. First Test Of Strength

MYSTERIOUS REALITY  
  
Ok well basically, the summary of last chapter was in the title. Ideas. The Genbu and Byakko warriors all forgot about their differences for the time being and decided to help the Suzaku Sieshi in getting back Miaka.  
  
Chocolate:.Well thanks! I will continue but not forever!! Look out, soon the end is coming just around the corner..  
  
Thank you to all those who review. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have continued the story.  
  
~Chapter 8~ First Test Of Strength  
  
The warriors and priestesses were all moving towards Yui's house as they seemed to be talking about who would take on who. It seemed that they agreed to move in a group but when it actually came to fighting, two people would fight and if they got in a jam, only then would the others interfere. But under no exception would the priestesses be left unguarded and would not fight at all, despite their abilities.  
  
These rules and decisions were not really for the best interests of the mikos, as most wanted to believe and tried to make the others think. It was more of a sense of pride for all of the sieshi. They wanted to prove to the two that they were all honorable warrirors and that each could fulfill their purpose. Deep down, they all suspected that the two revived girls doubted all of their abilites, even ones of their own sieshis'. That bothered them all. "Now please try to be safe, all of you." Takiko commanded to all. Suzuno chimed in behind all the others, "Yes. Everyone please try to be careful. Not all of you are my warrirors or of Takiko's but we still worry and are concerned with all of your well-beings."  
  
"Which is why," Takiko explained, "We wanted you to find two people with what seemed to be a similar personality or strength. We all might be of different gods, but we are not all that different. Even the gods all have two things in common. China, and being a form of an animal. They have many more but right now we want you to find your similar brother in the crowd."  
  
After making some strange and funny faces at the mikos, the sieshi all got into pairs of three: Hikistu, Tokaki,& Tasuki; Subaru, Chichiri,& Uruki; Mitskake, Karasuki,& Noname; Naname, Hotohori,& Kokie; Toroki, Chiriko,& a another warrior of Genbu; and Nuriko, Amerfuri,& another Genbu warrior. There was an exception to the three group though. Taka and Tomite, who paired by themselves. A warrior was missing but Taka didn't dare to ask. He already had guessed that the other who would have been with them would have been the missing Tatara.  
  
"This is stupid!" Tasuki complained, "Why do we have to fight in threes while those two get to fight with just themselves?!" A few glares from the Byakko seishi obviously told him to keep his mouth shut or it may have been Suzuno's painful gaze that revealed to him that there was something that no one was telling him.  
  
Finally, Taka's foot landed on the doorstep of Yui's household. Takiko was shivering and Suzuno looked a sickly pale and seemed to be getting paler by the minute. Subaru looked back at the girls with a slight concern then looked up at the home of the Seriyuu Priestess. She felt it too. Evil poured over this unhappy home and was not a pleasant feeling by far. "Maybe you two should stay out here." Subaru began to suggest but before she could explain why, Takiko's shaking hand was already turning the handle to the front door. Suzuno just looked at her warrior and shook her head no. Both were determined to go.  
  
Upon opening the door, a blue force field stood in their way, blocking their path to the rest of inside. Taka glared angrily as he ran towards the field with his muscular arms crossed infront of him. "I won't let you stop me from rescuing Miaka! Not you! Not anyone!!!!" he declared as his love for Miaka filled his heart, giving him strength. "Taka, you moron, don't kill yourself before you save her!" Tasuki warned with concern. The others watched with shock.  
  
"Let's see this one's power. Think he's strong enough? Bet you he doesn't pass." Takiko whispered in her friend's ear. Suzuno had a dull glaze over her eyes. One of her own sieshi looked back almost as stunned as he was at the display by Taka but now he was stunned by that uncaring look of his miko's. "Priestess, don't you care!?" Tokaki asked with a hint of anger. Suzuno just looked at him then back at the warrior charging the field, leaving the question unanswered. Takiko held back a giggle and elbowed her buddy in the arm lightly as if it was a game to toy with their mind; then Takiko's attention went back to the event at hand.  
  
Taka collided straight into the blue light as hot lightening bolts shot off the barrier and was about to strike him, but his love for Miaka caused his own power to grow. A red light came over him as his body suddenly began to overcome the lightening's attack, his senses numb to the shock and sure enough, the lightening was tossed back to the barrier. The light around him increased, and transformed into a red flame that engulfed his entire body, powered by his love for Miaka. As the flame glowed brightly and with his body against the barrier, the blue light that once stood in their way now slowly began to crack and then shattered and disappeared as Taka broke through.  
  
At first, everyone was left in awe. Never had they ever seen such power. Suddenly, the warriors erupted: clapping and cheering, running over to Taka's side, as the fire slowly became one with his body and returned to his soul within. He smiled to his comrades then looked back to the two girls. Takiko seemed surprised while Suzuno seemed pleased with the performance. Everyone congradulated Taka as they continued their quest, further into Yui's house.  
  
"He's stronger than I suspected." Takiko muttered to Suzuno, with just a hint a disappointment. Her friend smiled to her knowingly, "Well what did you suspect? A weakling? Come on Takiko, he's a warrior just the same." Takiko's blue eyes narrowed into a glare. She didn't like being talk to like this. She didn't like being wrong either, "I thought that he would have weakened because he moved to our world. But if I didn't know any better, I would guess him to be one of the strongest!" Suzuno slightly laughed quietly so to not grab the attention of the others who were now walking infront of them. She then smiled, "Of course he would be strong. His love is strong for Miaka and their god is of love." Takiko just glared at her buddy and Suzuno sweatdropped, "Its true." Grumbling, the Genbu miko replied, "We'll just test him again with the others. Then we'll see just how strong exactly he is." Sighing, shaking her head sadly, Suzuno went on in silence as Takiko returned to her love's side.  
  
~Authors Notes: Taking my sweet old time, hoping to annoy you all with the slowest updates on this story. ^^;; So has it annoyed you yet? Well the ending shall come upon this story soon since now I actually have some time to finish typing it up since my AOL is gone ;_;. Whhhee! Please leave a review on your way out and thanks for stopping by! *waves*.~ 


End file.
